


If The Shoe Fits

by d0g-bless (d0gbless)



Series: A New Breed of Training [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is An Adult, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Series, SHIDGE, Shiro wears Crocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/pseuds/d0g-bless
Summary: Post-canon. It's an early morning in Arizona — perfect for walking Halley, Shiro and Pidge's dog. Well, it's a little less perfect for Pidge, given Shiro's choice in footwear.





	If The Shoe Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Costellos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costellos/gifts).



> Inspired by ghost/dadboyshiro/Costellos's tumblr post:
> 
> "most people: i need a 120k angsty slowburn fic where the characters slowly go from lovers to friends
> 
> me: i need a one-shot of shiro buying a pair of crocs and pidge absolutely losing her shit over it, proceeding to try and burn them, shiro getting upset because ‘those were a perfectly good pair of shoes’ and also sad bc ‘those were actually really comfy…’, continuing to stop wearing them bc he realizes that it embarrasses pidge, and pidge having to come to terms with the fact she loves him enough and that he deserves to be comfortable so she sucks it up and deals with it."
> 
> (I'm both of these people in case you hadn't noticed.)

Dog? Check. Leash? Check. Most comfortable pair of shoes? Check.

All that was missing from the daily morning walk was Shiro’s right hand. Well, not literally — his cybernetic right arm was intact. But if Halley, his and Pidge’s Great Pyrenees puppy, kept tugging on her leash, he might need a new arm entirely. “Pidge, you coming?”

Light footsteps grew louder as they drew closer. “Yeah, hang on.” Pidge popped the hood of her green jacket over her head and readjusted her prescription sunglasses. “I just have to make sure no one will recognize me walking with the man wearing Crocs. People can’t know I'm engaged to that guy. What if one of our neighbors happens to be a coworker? Or knows one of my coworkers?”

It took every muscle in Shiro’s body to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Pidge, you’re going to draw more attention wearing that.” Arizona mornings were cool, but in the summer, it still wasn’t cool enough to wear hoodies. “And you’re going to die from heat stroke.”

“Or from embarrassment. Did you  _have_  to wear those?”

Shiro glanced to Halley. “Well, I had sneakers until  _your_ dog decided they were chew toys. I don’t have anything else that’s comfortable right now.”

“Whoa there.” Pidge held up her hands defensively. “First, that’s not  _my_  dog. You were the one who brought her home. She’s  _our_  dog. Closer to being yours after she destroyed my office. Second, Halley clearly has good taste. She didn’t even go near those hideous things. Not even a bite mark.”

“Or she liked my Crocs so much she chewed up everything else so they’re all I have left to wear.”

Halley made a noise somewhere between a whine and a growl.

Pidge’s expression softened. “I know, I know... You want to get going.” She wriggled out of her hoodie, which muffled her voice as she continued talking. “Just so we’re clear, I am doing this for Halley.”

A smile tugged on the corner of Shiro’s mouth. “Of course. And if it hurts you so much to see me in Crocs, I will buy a new pair of sneakers.”

“And keep them out of Halley’s reach this time?”

“I can’t make any promises. She’s getting bigger and smarter every day.”

“God, it’s like having a kid who's related to us,” Pidge said, opening the door a crack. “My brains, your strength and freakish height...”

Ninety-five pounds of dog bolted out the door, nearly dragging Shiro along with her.

Pidge shook her head. Shiro was too gentle with this dog. It was no wonder she was so wild. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, “Halley, heel!”

Halley’s sprint slowed to a brisk walk. It wasn’t the full stop Pidge wanted, but at least it would let Pidge catch up to the human-dog duo. She jogged on over, but stopped a few feet before she caught up entirely.

“Can you grab my shoe? Halley is not going to stop, and she’s not going to let me go back, either.”

Sure enough, a lone purple Croc lay on its side, fairly unscathed save for a few scrapes around the toe. Maybe if she left it there, it would melt into the sidewalk. A fitting end for hideous rubbery footwear. But Shiro’s foot would be burnt by the end of their walk.

“I don’t know, can I?”

Shiro groaned. “Katie, please.”

She picked it up and brought it over. “Halley, sit.” Pride swelled in her chest as Halley sat. Teaching her sit had been a Herculean task, but it was now a command Halley almost always obeyed. Even so, she couldn’t help but feel proud of how far their terror of a dog had come along with training.

Pidge got down on her knee. “OK, Cinderella, let’s see if the shoe fits.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t leave it back there.”

She looked up at Shiro with wide eyes. “If these ugly things make you happy, I’m not going to get rid of them. You, of all people, deserve to be happy.”

"If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Her wide eyed expression narrowed. “It doesn’t — it shouldn’t — work like that. Don’t sacrifice your happiness for mine.”

“Let’s compromise. If you buy me new sneakers, I will wear them for walking and any outdoor activties. I’ll ensure that Halley won’t sink her teeth into them. But I get to wear Crocs inside the house. What do you think?”

“I think I hate myself for agreeing to that,” she said with a grin. “But it’ll do.”


End file.
